


Жертва

by Sagonna



Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Драбблы/Мини от M до E [5]
Category: Neverwinter Nights
Genre: Anal Fingering, DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Femdom, Nightmares, Non-Consensual, Painful Sex, Raped Nasher Alagondar, Rimming, Vagina Dentata, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagonna/pseuds/Sagonna
Summary: Эти бредовые видения не имеют ничего общего со сладострастием.
Relationships: Nasher Alagondar/Morag (Neverwinter Nights)
Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Драбблы/Мини от M до E [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914010
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Жертва

В его долгой жизни хватало любовных приключений с женщинами самых разных рас. Он помнит орчиху Кайлу с острым звериным запахом и каменно твердыми грудями, сестер-дварфиек Бернис и Барнетт, игривых и нежных, в чьи мягкие бакенбарды он запускал пальцы, танцовщицу из Калимшана — полукровку юань-ти, имени которой он так и не узнал, но долго вспоминал потом прикосновение сухих и прохладных чешуек к разгоряченной коже. Женщины, реальные и незнакомые, привычные и экзотические, всегда наполняли его сны, ведь он еще крепок и полон желаний, и его внебрачный сын — ровесник старшего внука.

Но сейчас, когда Нашер то трясется от жестокого озноба, то мечется в поту по ложу болезни, бредовые видения не имеют ничего общего со сладострастием.

В этих снах он видит себя то безбородым юношей, только вступившим на путь приключений, то закаленным воином, каким был двадцать лет назад, то дряхлым старцем, намного старше себя сегодняшнего. Как и наяву, на нем только длинная полотняная рубаха, ноги босы, но он не чувствует ни жары, ни холода, ни осклизлой неровности камней, по которым бредет куда-то бесконечными коридорами. Он видит множество дверей, огромных и крошечных, украшенных затейливой резьбой и грубо сбитых из досок. Нашер стучится в них, бьет плечом, колотится всем телом — для него не открывается ни одна. Остается только идти вперед.

Он никогда не понимает, как оказывается в пещере, где к нему возвращаются осязание и слух. Ноги покрыты грязью, ногти обломаны, рубаха липнет к потному телу; в любом своем возрасте он слаб и жалок. Откуда-то сверху с раздражающей монотонностью капает вода, тепловатые капли жалят макушку, скатываются за шиворот. Темнота давит на глаза, и Нашер с безрассудной надеждой спешит к единственному источнику света — бледному огоньку у подножия исполинского трона.

То, что на самом деле это жертвенный алтарь, он понимает в самый последний момент. Камень пуст и чист, но алые прожилки на его черной поверхности блестят, словно струйки свежей крови. Нашер не успевает даже отшатнуться, прежде чем когтистые руки поднимают его в воздух, словно куклу, и швыряют животом на алтарь.

Кажется, что он приземляется на камень с неимоверной высоты — падение выбивает из него дух. Перед глазами расходятся красно-зеленые круги боли, саднит разбитый подбородок, во рту солоно от крови из прикушенного языка. Нашер лежит оглушенный, едва дыша, и в это время кто-то рывком задирает его рубаху. Та же когтистая рука бесцеремонно шарит по спине и ягодицам, забирается между ног, ощупывает мошонку и член. В прикосновениях чувствуется только холодная деловитость: его изучают, словно диковинное насекомое, прежде чем оторвать лапки одну за другой.

«Тонкокожий. Мягкомясый. Червяк, а не самец», — слышит он голос в своей голове.

Два чудовищных пальца, каждый длиной в человеческую ладонь, неожиданно вонзаются в анус, и Нашер наконец-то может кричать.

Он просыпается от собственного крика — или думает, что просыпается: бубоны на коже прорвались и лопнули, и плоть сама собой сползает с костей. Среди остатков того, что было его телом, Нашер лежит, глядя в лепной потолок спальни, слушает дыхание задремавшей сиделки, вдыхает запахи крови и гноя — и наконец закрывает глаза, пока у него еще есть веки.

На алтаре его тело по-прежнему терзают, размеренно и механически, кровь стекает по бедрам, слезы текут по лицу, но Нашер терпит боль, сколько может, грызет губы, чтобы глушить стоны. Наконец когтистые пальцы выскальзывают из его зада.

«Жалкая тварь. Надеешься впечатлить меня молчанием или купить жизнь покорностью? Это твоя судьба — сгнить заживо в собственных нечистотах. Твоя и всего поганого города. От вас не останется ничего, кроме костей, да и те удобрят почву, на которой вырастут наши леса. Время теплокровных ушло. Чешуйчатые будут править миром».

Его рывком переворачивают на спину, и Нашер наконец видит над собой это существо —мускулистое чудовище с уродливо срезанным, как свиное рыло, носом и пастью, полной десятков тонких и острых зубов, по которым неторопливо движется влажный язык. Оно не носит одежды, но невозможно понять, мужчина это или женщина — гладкое чешуйчатое тело такое же бесполое, как звучащий в голове Нашера голос.

Острый коготь цепляет ткань рубахи у ворота и одним движением раздирает ее сверху донизу, после чего срывает остатки. Теперь Нашер действительно чувствует себя червем — голым и жалким, растянутым на холодном камне под ничего не выражающим взглядом чудовищной ящерицы. Ей все равно, молодое или старое тело у него во сне, — Нашер может увидеть себя ее глазами: дрожащий комок мясного студня, который тварь может разорвать одним ударом лапы.

И все же она тянется к нему не для убийства.

«Вы, теплокровные, так цените этот нелепый акт совокупления, верно? Акт обладания, акт подчинения. Гордись оказанной честью, узурпатор, ибо тебе выпало тешить истинную королеву. Будь у тебя время, ты бы не возжелал ни одной женщины после меня».

Нашер и так чувствует, что не возжелает больше ни одной женщины, даже если чума его не убьет, когда острые когти прикасаются к нему в омерзительной пародии на любовную ласку, всюду оставляя длинные, набухающие кровью царапины. Ни одна не глубока достаточно для того, чтобы причинить серьезный вред, а эта боль смешна по сравнению с пекущей болью внутри, но Нашер почти теряет сознание от ужаса и отвращения. Он не сможет быть мужчиной для этого чудовища, так чем закончится эта пытка?

Вслед за когтями приходит черед языка. Пахнущий сырым мясом кончик неспешно облизывает его лоб, щеки, проходится по губам — Нашера едва не выворачивает, но тварь не настаивает, и он быстро понимает, почему, когда чувствует влажное прикосновение к свежей царапине. Не торопясь, чудовище слизывает с тела выступившую кровь, опускается все ниже и ниже, пока не доходит до съежившегося члена, но этот жалкий отросток не исчезает в зубастой пасти. Королева поднимает бедра Нашера, раздвигает ноги, и он, не в силах больше сдерживаться, кричит в голос, когда длинный мясистый язык погружается в истерзанный анус.

«Кровь и дерьмо, червяк. Все, что у тебя есть, все, что твоя рабская раса может дать такой, как я. Будь мы в моем дворце, после забав я бы разодрала тебя на кусочки, чтобы полакомиться потрохами».

Кажется, он все же впадает в недолгое милосердное забытье, но когда приходит в себя, то чувствует отвратительную влагу — тварь обслюнявливает его член и яйца, прежде чем сомкнуть пальцы вокруг вялого ствола. Из груди Нашера вырывается безумный полувсхлип-полусмех, когда грубая царапающая ладонь начинает неторопливо скользить вверх-вниз, — и он вдруг чувствует отклик измученного тела. Но это ничуть не похоже на возбуждение, на удовольствие: член набухает, как чумной бубон, горячий, болезненно пульсирующий, нелепо огромный; кажется, до предела растянутая кожа вот-вот лопнет.

Королева забирается на алтарь, нависает над Нашером, раскорячившись, и он наконец видит между ее ног щель — кроваво-алую, похожую на внезапно открывшееся злое око.

«Вот твое будущее, червяк, если ты попытаешься встать у меня на пути. Я разложу тебя на алтаре и буду обладать тобой, пока не насыщусь. Буду исцелять тебя, если понадобится, пока твои предсмертные хрипы не зазвучат слаще твоих криков».

Она опускается на него, затягивает в обжигающе горячее лоно и начинает двигаться — слишком резко, слишком быстро для зажатого в тиски распухшего члена. С каждым рваным рывком Нашера прошивает боль от макушки до пяток. Он не мог бы подмахивать твари, даже если бы захотел, а все, что он хочет, это умереть, умереть немедленно. Он уже не кричит, а визжит, скулит, воет, но раздутый магией член тверд, как скала, хоть уже и сочится кровью, — и в помутившимся рассудке Нашера вдруг мелькает мысль, что его цепко держит не влагалище, а вторая, беззубая, но оттого не менее жадная пасть чудовища.

«Вот что тебя ждет, лорд Нашер, когда твои прихвостни создадут лекарство. Запомни каждое мгновение своего будущего. Но ты ведь хочешь выгадать немного времени? Хочешь?»

Голос в голове умолкает прежде чем Нашер успевает дать ответ, бешеная скачка прекращается. Тварь сидит на нем, глядя сверху вниз холодными глазами, потом резко наклоняется. За мгновение до того, как клыки смыкаются на его сонной артерии, Нашер слышит над ухом свистящий шепот:

— Принессси мне хорошую жертву или сссстанешь ею ссссам.


End file.
